


she's got me love stoned from everywhere

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, Femslash February, Gargoyle!Kira, Gorgon!Erica, Sex Mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's really bad at not meeting her girlfriend's eyes. Like <i>really</i> bad.</p>
<p>(a gorgon with a gargoyle girlfriend who can always turn back from stone after looking into her eyes from <a href="http://dwarrowdamsel.tumblr.com/post/138524997398/a-few-monster-girl-things-for-femslash-february-a">this au post</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's got me love stoned from everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> for 9. holiday (V-day, Hanukkah, anything!) & title from justin timberlake's lovestoned because how could i not

Kira's really bad at not meeting her girlfriend's eyes. Like _really_ bad. And maybe if Erica wasn't a gorgon, and Kira didn't have to transform back from stone _every single time_ their eyes catch, it would be much more romantic and less annoying. But forcibly turning to stone while your girlfriend's tongue or fingers are still in you is just not fun all around. It's also really hard, _shut up Erica_ , to concentrate on turning back when you're suddenly frozen on the precipice of bliss.

All things considered, Kira knows it's really not that bad. Annoying, yes. Life endangering, no. After all, Erica was one of the few gorgons who had ever survived past three moltings- hunters had a knack for figuring out gorgons' cycles and striking the moment they were even a teensy bit vulnerable. Kira had guarded her well though, her knight in stony flesh, Erica had joked the first time before bestowing a kiss on her. 

Kira's never been kissed before like Erica kisses her. No one had kissed her like they knew she couldn't break, and Erica revels in it. They break through furniture and walls, and nothing matters, nothing exists, but them. Her curly golden snakes leave their own kisses, all tongue and teeth, and Kira gets overwhelmed every time. (They try using a blindfold, it never ends well. Erica's other senses are poor and Kira doesn't like the impersonal darkness.)

Sometimes Kira lets herself get turned to stone. She'll be so caught up in her own head, watching Erica read or cook, and she'll think that she could spend forever staring into Erica's eyes. It's easy to romanticize the one thing she can never have, and she's sure her lover's eyes are stunning. And then Erica will glance up, and Kira will turn to stone, only catching a quick flash of gold. 

It's a pity that Kira can't see while she's in her stone form. She knows Erica's eyes are yellow-gold-brown, but she can never remember the minute details. (Erica's eyes smoke an old fashioned camera, and when Kira tries looking at a photo on her phone, she gets turned to stone instead.)

Her mother doesn't approve of Erica, but Kira's pretty sure it's only because Erica has to wear sunglasses at the dinner table. That, and the fact that she's no longer living in the safe cradle of supernatural civilization. (Kira's tried to point out that they've evaded attacks and raids for three years now, but Noshiko only tuts and asks how her swordsmanship is improving. The answer never soothes well enough.) Her Dad genuinely likes Erica though, they bond over a shared love of old cars that need repairing, and her Dad is the one that finds of the perfect gift for Erica. 

Kira had been planning on finishing knitting the fluffy white neck warmers for her golden snakes, but her Dad's idea was _perfect_. And since Erica's birthday was right after Valentine's, she supposed it couldn't hurt to do both- she only needed to knit two more neck warmers anyways. And nothing says _I love you_ like a baby blind dragon for them to raise together.


End file.
